An Early Start
by The True Founder
Summary: What would've happened If Harry Potter hadn't been found on that fateful Halloween. What if he had travelled back in time to the times of The Ancient Egyptians, Merlin, The founders, and back to his time but not in the conventional way, in a different way all together. How greatly will the world of magic be affected by this one wizard.


AN: Umm…I guess hey there, this happens to be my first fanfiction and I hope you like it J without further ado, let's go…

-I earn no money from this and do it only for the entertainment and to entertain you  
-All of the characters from the Harry Potter Franchise belong to J.K Rowling

An Early Start  
What would've happened If Harry Potter hadn't been found on that fateful Halloween, what if there wasn't a trace of him. What would've happened if he had found himself two thousand years into the past, as a one year old he may not have done anything but those around him, they surely did. What if Harry Potter was more than just a turning point for Voldemort and that time and age, what if he was one of the turning points for the world of magic.

First there are a few dates I have to specify (they may be incorrect and made up to accommodate for the story):  
Birth of Ramun I (OC) : 87 BC  
Birth of Merlin: 928 AD  
Birth of Godric Gryffindor: 959 AD  
Birth of Salazar Slytherin: 959 AD  
Birth of Helga Hufflepuff: 960 AD  
Birth of Rowena Ravenclaw: 961 AD  
Start of Hogwarts Building: 985 AD  
Beginning of Hogwarts: 996 AD

Prologue

**31 October 1981**

_My mother is screaming and crying to the man in front of her. He scares me and he points to me every now and then, but still he shouts at my mummy. And she screams again and then stands in front of me, I can't see him anymore, that's better, mum always makes it better. She turns around and says 'I love you' before a green light from the man's wand hits her and she falls. I'm screaming now, and crying and the man just keeps walking towards me. I don't like him, I really don't like him, I don't want him to get me, I want him to go! But he won't go, he just stands there looking at me and speaking, I can't hear him. He lifts his wand and the same green light comes towards me but. I just don't want to be near him, if he doesn't go, then I want to go, I want to go!_

_It all turns black and I'm falling, all alone, but he's not here. Which is good but mummy and daddy aren't here either. I just cry, in the dark, while I'm falling. I cry._

-*-*-HPHPHPHPHPHP-*-*-

**31 October 49 BC**

Out in the blazing hot desert a young baby boy appears upon the ground, no one was to know how much this boy meant, how much this boy would affect them, none, not a single person.

-*-*-HPHPHPHPHPHP-*-*-

The great King Ramun I -the founder of the first magical community in the world- was out on a long walk, alone without any guards or soldiers or women or children, no one. No worries and no stresses for him and while he walks he ponders about his community, the one he started now just under 10 years ago, as a matter of fact the 10th anniversary was in a mere few sunsets. He pondered how great his community had risen, how great the magic in it had become. The children of the community learnt the art of magic and grew to evolve the art and he was open to that, he prided himself in that, in his ruling skills, he was proud of them and proud of how he kept all of his people happy and safe, all of the people that were born in it, the purebloods and the people that came from out of it, the newbloods*1.

He had ventured quite far from his city, the furthest he had been alone as a matter of fact and the fact that he had ventured as far as he had was surely no coincidence as what happened next was probably the second most influential event in the history of magic. He found the young boy upon the ground of the desert. He found young Harry Potter. He knelt beside him and slowly waved his hand over him, his little survey had given him enough information about the young boy to know that he was important for firstly he was a wizard and secondly, the young baby boy's aura was brighter than his own, which showed that one day, this boy would grow to become a better wizard than even himself. And in that moment he decided that this boy was meant for him, not another woman or man or creature, this boy was meant to be found by him and none other and he decided that this boy was to become his one and only son as he, even with all of his magical efforts had not been able to bear a child and never would be able to. This young boy was to become his son.

With that decision made he then checked the boy for any injuries but finds none, but a newly made scar upon his forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt, but more intriguing was the magic in it, a great amount of magic, dark magic. He had not the time to view the scar in depth and study it, but from it he made one last decision, the boy was to be called Ignisio*2, Ignisio the great.

AN: I am aware of how short this is but it is just because I don't intend to talk about Harry's youth at all and I intend to skip forward to when he is around 10 or so but probably after around 15 chapters, there will be a massive skip forward of around 900 years, it seems confusing but it will be explained very very soon hopefully, If any of you really want me to write a few chapters about Harry's youth, then just drop a review about it and I might try to fit it in If I can, but you can review for others reasons as well which I'd love so please drop a review, it takes less than a minute if it's nice and short and sweet so it'd be nice to know that you wasted those ultra-valuable 45 seconds on writing a review for me J  
Also it'd be great if someone wanted to beta this story and please do point out mistakes if you see them.

*1- New bloods is just a word I made that replaces muggleborns as in that time the ancient Egyptians didn't use the word muggles.

*2- I am aware that firstly this comes from a Latin word not an ancient Egyptian one, there are two reasons for that, the first is that if you didn't know, no one has translated ancient Egyptian into English text so that can't happen and the language of magic is Latin. If you're super keen and researching you may have also noticed that ignis means fire not lightning but the word for lightning is flumen and quite frankly I don't know who would name someone flumen so yeah. And I added an 'o' onto the end of ignis deliberately.

Question of the Chapter

Whoever can guess the plotline of the story and puts it in the reviews will achieve 10 house point to the house of their choosing but they won't be told if they were right or wrong.

Gryffindor: 0  
Slytherin: 0  
Hufflepuff: 0  
Ravenclaw: 0


End file.
